Cuando el ciervo se comió al león
by Tifa the killer
Summary: ¿Que tan difícil podía llegar a ser una misión rango B? Para desgracia de Tenten, se podía convertir en un rango S ¿Podía una misión convertirse en una pesadilla? Para desgracia de Tenten, si / ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un Genjutsu quizá? No. Era demasiado vivido para ser un Genjutsu… para desgracia de ella era realidad/


**¡Hola Naru fans! Hoy vengo con un Fic/reto… como decirlo… muy tráumante XD, pero solo un poco… más bien nada XD.**

**Los dejo con su próxima pesadilla XD**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto (si me pagaran por escribir esto sería rica $_$)**

**Aviso: Este Fic participa en el reto Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

**Resumen: ¿Que tan difícil podía llegar a ser una misión rango B? Para desgracia de Tenten, muy difícil ¿Podía una misión convertirse en una pesadilla? Para desgracia de Tenten, si / ¿Cómo había llegado a tal grado? No lo sabía. ¿Cómo la tenían atada? Tampoco lo sabía. Solamente era una simple misión ¿no? Una misión rango B ¿o no? No podía creer como había llegado a ese extremo ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un Genjutsu quizá? No. Era demasiado vivido para ser un Genjutsu… para desgracia de ella era realidad/**

**Cuando el ciervo se comió al león**

En la sala Hokage se encontraban Hinata, Naruto, Neji y Tenten, listos para emprender una nueva misión. Fácilmente era una misión rango B. Para este grupo de héroes era pan comido.

O eso ellos creían…

_Haz hasta lo imposible para que ni tú te oigas gritar... Porque si EL té oye muerto estarás_

— ¡Koko-sama! Somos los ninja de Konoha… abranos Onegai—dijo Tenten tocando la puerta

—Naruto-kun, este lugar…me da escalofríos—opinó Hinata

—A mí también, Hinata-chan—confesó Naruto

Neji tocó la puerta de nuevo y esta vez se abrió sola. Con algo de inseguridad, Neji fue el primero en entrar mientras Tenten tomaba un pergamino de tele transportación y un kunai. Naruto y Hinata simplemente tomaron un kunai.

Al entrar verificaron el lugar; telarañas, crujidos en el piso con el más mínimo toque, una oscuridad opresiva. "_Repulsivo" _era lo único que venía a la mente de cada uno

—Hinata-sama—dijo Neji.

—Hai, Neji-niisan—susurró Hinata.

— ¡Byakugan!—gritaron ambos Hyuuga.

Ambos examinaron el lugar… nada. Ni el más mínimo rastro de peligro.

Tenten comenzó a sacar la pluma para tele transportarlos a todos de una vez pero de repente sintió como un ligero aire tocaba su pie y, un escalofrío, hizo que soltara el pincel.

El pincel rodo y aun con la velocidad que tenía se paró de repente.

"_Extraño" _pensaron los shinobi.

Tenten caminó hacia el pincel y lo recogió.

—_Hola—_susurró una voz de hombre_—Por lo visto trajeron mujeres, muy lindas por cierto. Creo que pasare un buen rato con ellas… ¿Chicas, listas para morir?—_todos quedaron paralizados

Un cuchillo salió directamente hacia la kunoichi peli café.

— ¡Tenten-chan!—advirtió Hinata pero era demasiado tarde… el cuchillo había hecho un corte superficial a el brazo de la kunoichi.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ¿Qué clase de ninja o artefacto puede evadir no solo uno sino DOS Byakugan?

La Hyuuga desactivo el byakugan, corrió hacia su compañera y vio el corte, poniendo un poco de ungüento en la zona afectada.

Otro cuchillo salió de la nada dirigido hacia Hinata. Esta vez Tenten reacciono rápido y con uno de sus kunai detuvo la trayectoria del otro cuchillo.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Ninguno de los presentes lo sabía.

—Tenten, Hinata—habló Neji con voz neutra—salgan de aquí ahora… esa cosa se está tomando enserio el hacerle daño a ambas.

Ambas chicas asintieron y cuando iban a salir, la puerta se cerró.

— _¿A dónde creen que van, preciosas?—_habló alguien.

Hinata reprimió un grito y Tenten la brazo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?—pregunto Naruto.

—_Con usted joven, no tengo ningún problema—_de pronto la voz se hizo más cercan_—A las únicas que quiero son a estas preciosas mujeres._

Tenten y Hinata se iban a alejar, algo tomo de los cabellos a Hinata y ella cayó al piso, al poco rato comenzaron a arrastrarla.

— ¡Hinata!—gritó Tenten y tomó el pie de Hinata, haciendo que dejaran de arrastrarla

— _¿También quieres jugar, hermosa?—_dijo alguien detrás de Tenten y puso un cuchillo en su cuello.

Neji y Naruto iban a correr hacia ambas cuando millones de Clones aparecieron enfrente de ellos.

— ¡Resistan!—grito Naruto e hizo un sello con sus manos— ¡Tajuu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Tenten giro y con el kunai hizo un corte en el cuerpo del hombre que la tenía amenazada, sin embargo al poco rato sano.

— ¿¡Nani!?

—_Esto es divertido—_dijo el hombre mientras comenzaban a arrastrar de nuevo a la Hyuuga.

— ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!—gritaba Hinata mientras intentaba liberarse.

— _¿Sabías que tus gritos me dan más ganas de torturarte, pequeña?—_Hinata dejó de gritar y su cabello cayó de nuevo en su espalda.

Tenten caminó hacia la Hyuuga y de pronto cayó.

Alguien tomaba su pie. Y comenzaron a arrastrarla.

— ¡Tenten-chan!—Hinata tomó la mano de Tenten para evitar que siguieran jalándola.

Grave error. Comenzaron a arrastrarlas.

— ¡Chicas!—gritó Naruto y en ese instante agarraron a Naruto y Neji acorralándolos en la pared, obligándolos a ver como arrastraban a las kunoichi.

— ¡Kuso!—gritó Neji al ver como arrastraban a su prima y su compañera de equipo.

La Hyuuga con su mano libre se agarró de una pared, atorando su pie en el filo.

— ¡Sostente bien, Tenten!—ordenó la ojiperla a la diosa de las armas.

—Suéltame, Hinata—susurró Tenten.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡No lo hare!—gritó Hinata.

Un tirón más fuerte y por poco Hinata se suelta.

Tenten y Hinata estaban entre la espada y la pared…

Soltar a Tenten y que se salvará Hinata.

O seguir sosteniéndose de Hinata con el riesgo que con otro jalón más fuerte ambas fueran arrastradas.

—Gomen, Hinata-chan—Tenten soltó la mano de Hinata y fue arrastrada hacia la oscuridad.

— ¡TENTEN!—gritaron los 3 ninjas restantes.

De golpe todos fueron sacados de la cabaña. Neji comenzó a golpear la puerta gritando barbaridad y media para que dejaran libre a Tenten. Hinata miraba la puerta en shock. Naruto acariciaba la espalda de Hinata.

_Cosa de suerte será, si a sobrevivir puedes llegar._

¿Cómo había llegado a tal grado? No lo sabía.

¿Cómo la tenían atada? Tampoco lo sabía.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Mucho menos lo sabía.

Solamente era una simple misión ¿no?

Una misión rango B ¿o no?

No podía creer como había llegado a ese extremo ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un Genjutsu quizá?

No. Era demasiado vivido para ser un Genjutsu… para desgracia de ella era realidad.

Unas esposas estaban en la pared, ahí tenía sus manos. En el piso había otras esposas, ahí estaban sus pies. Había un trapo mugriento en el suelo, el que pronto cubriría su boca. Su ropa seguía en su lugar pero, por lo que veía, no por mucho. Sus de sus chonguitas ya solo existía 1.

Delante de ella había una chica de corto cabello negro, lleno de polvo. Con un color de ojos desconocido para ella. Tenten no sabía nada de la otra chica que había enfrente de ella, en el tiempo que había estado ahí, la pobre ni siquiera se había animado a hablar.

Aquella chica estaba en peores situaciones que Tenten; la poca ropa que tenía estaba rasgada, su cabello mal cortado, varios moretones a todo lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, manos y pies ensangrentados, producto de las veces que quiso escapar, había otro trapo mugroso pero este con sangre y de igual manera estaba en el piso… en fin, todos los detalles de su cuerpo daba a entender que estaba siendo torturada.

—Hey…—llamó Tenten a la chica delante de ella—Oye…—silencio—O…

—A-a él no le gusta que hable—sollozó la chica con los ojos cerrados

—Tranquila, mi nombre es Tenten ¿y el tuyo?—preguntó la ninja

—K-Koko Na-Namine—tartamudeó Koko y Tenten se sorprendió

Se empezaron a oír crujidos… y la pobre niña abrió los ojos, lo cuales eran azules.

—No, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!—Koko comenzó a removerse para poder salir, causando que sus manos y pies volvieran a sangrar.

—Tranquila, shh, no te sucederá nad…—los pasos se oyeron más fuertes y Tenten calló

La puerta se abrió y la pobre chica no podía parar de gritar. El hombre que ahí estaba tenía un cuchillo.

—_Hola preciosas_—saludó el hombre mientras tomaba los trapos y los ponía en sus respectivas usuarias. —_Por lo visto ya se conocen, pero ¿Qué te había dicho sobre hablar Ko-ko-chan?_

La pobre chica murmuraba intentos de "Perdón" y "Lo siento"

—_Te tendré que castigar Koko-chan—_el hombre se subió en los pies de Koko—_Mi placer es verte sangrar__._

Con el cuchillo comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, la pobre lloraba asustada. En una de sus recorridas el hombre calvo el cuchillo en el hombro de la chica, atravesándolo. Comenzó a removerlo.

Los ojos de Tenten presenciaban tal acto, por sus ojos resbalaban las lágrimas y con todas sus fuerzas los cerraba sin embargo los intentos de gritos de Koko no lo podía evitar.

De pronto los gritos de Koko pararon y Tenten abrió los ojos… a los pocos segundos se arrepintió.

Un cuchillo descansaba tranquilamente en la frente de la pobre pelinegra, la cual miraba a Tenten con los ojos desorbitados. Aquel hombre cerró los ojos de la chica, le quito las esposas y se la llevo de aquel lugar.

"_Lo siento, Koko-chan"_ pensó Tenten

_Pero tampoco debes olvidar, por muy ilógico que lo puedas hallar…_

-6 meses después-

Nuestra protagonista estaba aún en peores situaciones que Koko; la única ropa que la cubría era su ropa interior y parte de su antigua ropa ninja, una que otra aguja metida en su cuerpo, moretones, heridas y cicatrices… lo único que aquel sádico no tocaba era su cabello, el cual caía suelto por su espalda.

Los crujidos que alertaban que su pesadilla venia, comenzaron a sonar. La pobre de Tenten solo cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. La puerta se abrió.

—_Hola, Tenten-chan__, lindo día para morir ¿no es así?—_dijo el sádico—_Sin embargo, a ti te matare de una forma muy diferente._

Sacó las llaves de las esposas de Tenten, él sabía que Tenten estaba demasiado débil como para escapar por lo cual la desato, dejo un kunai a su lado se alejó unos cuantos metros.

—Acabas de… cometer un gran error—la kunoichi no perdió tiempo y tomo el kunai con su mano, normalmente para ella, un kunai no pesaba tanto.

— _¿Acaso la temida diosa de las armas ya perdió su toque?_—se burló el hombre

Tenten aventó el kunai, el cual dio con la pared.

—_No me toco ni un pelo_—se burló de nuevo

—No era para ti, maldito—el kunai había dado en una grieta la cual hizo que parte del techo cayera sobre el sádico. Tenten se levantó y caminó como pudo hacia afuera de la habitación.

Él pudo sacar uno de sus brazos y tomo el pie de Tenten, tocando una herida abierta que estaba en su pie, logrando que la kunoichi cayera, con su pie libre logró patear la mano y arrastrarse hacia la puerta.

Una vez afuera tomo una sábana blanca para poder cubrir su cuerpo, cojeo hasta llegar donde se había sacrificado por Hinata y para su sorpresa la puerta estaba entre abierta, un rayo de luz entraba por ahí y sonrió un poco.

Soltó la pared y se encamino hacia la salida de aquel infierno… Pero alguien tomo su pie eh hizo que cayera.

La kunoichi volteó y encontró la peor de sus pesadillas.

—_No me quitaras la diversión, hermosa_—comenzó a arrastrarla—_No dejare que te vallas._

Aquel sádico salto encima de la peli café y comenzó a recorrerla con su cuchillo.

— ¡No!—gritó al recordar a Koko.

Imágenes de Hinata, Lee, Gai y Neji invadieron su mente.

—No, no moriré hoy—susurró Tenten.

Levanto su rodilla, golpeando las partes nobles del sádico y este se distrajo.

La diosa de las armas, con un grito, tomo el cuchillo y, con los ojos cerrados, lo clavo en algún lado de su secuestrador.

Abrió los ojos y vio que su secuestrador tenía el cuchillo completamente atravesado en su cuello, un rio de sangre se extendía por todos lados, llegando a manchar la sabana que cubría a Tenten.

Victoriosa, Tenten se levantó y se encamino hacia la salida… el sol golpeó su cara por primera vez en 6 meses, Tenten sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Uno de sus pies a travesó esa puerta y seguidamente lo demás de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a caminar y llegó, curiosamente, a Konoha.

— ¡Tenten-chan!—gritó Kotetsu en cuanto vio entrar a la kunoichi.

— ¡Iré por un ninja medico!—avisó Izumo antes de emprender carrera.

Rápidamente llegó Sakura e Ino y comenzaron a atender Tenten.

Prontamente llegaron el equipo Gai, Naruto y Hinata.

"_Estoy en casa" _Pensó nuestra protagonista.

_Que algún día el ciervo al león se comerá._

**Ok, esto es lo más largo en tan poco tiempo que eh escrito, me doy miedo O.O**

**Pero en fin ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me falto un poquito más de esa sazón de miedo?**

**Un abrazo desde México y recuerden; Si la vida te da la espalda… ¡TÓQUENLE EL TRASERO PICARONES! XD**

**Matta Nee.**


End file.
